


familiar

by manaqel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Dragons, F/M, Witches
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:59:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manaqel/pseuds/manaqel
Summary: Kaiba Seto non crede alla magia. Poco importa che una ciarlatana gli abbia detto il contrario. E se gli “incantesimi” che lancia alla fine compiono il loro scopo, beh, è una mera coincidenza. La magia non esiste e lui non è una strega. Che poi, perché strega? Non è meglio stregone, mago, qualsiasi altra cosa?Kaiba Seto non crede alla magia. Finché non si trova un drago in salotto, almeno.





	familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Il mio amore per Yu-Gi-Oh! è tornato a farsi sentire ad inizio settembre ed ovviamente sono qui con una one-shot soprannaturale con draghi, streghe e quant’altro. In teoria dovrebbe essere il prequel di una long che vede Atem come una divinità minore, Yugi come un povero vettore, Bakura come un demone e tutto il resto del cast invischiato nel soprannaturale. Ovviamente non la scriverò mai – non nei prossimi due anni, temo – anche se amo questo universe e ci fantastico spesso.  
> Accontentiamoci tutti di questa cosuccia dove Seto è una strega: sì, è sempre un uomo, solo che in questo universo la classificazione dei suoi poteri è sotto la categoria di strega nel senso inglese: il termine witch vale sia per uomini che donne, dal momento che warlock significava in passato una cosa come “colui che rompe una promessa” ed era un termine particolarmente denigratorio.  
> Quindi Seto è una strega che non crede di esserlo e che per errore evoca un drago.  
> Queste sono le trame che hanno sostanza e non sono per nulla campate in aria. Riuscirò mai a sviluppare una trama decente? Spoiler: no.  
> Presenza di soprannaturale e di una piccola dose di OOC: Seto prova dei sentimenti (wild, lo so) e non è perfetto in tutto; il mito di Atem, qui citato, è basato sulla teologia eliopolitana (che potete trovare su wikipedia molto in breve). Ovviamente la mia passione nel dissacrare la mitologia, adattandola ai mio delirante desiderio di magia, è un qualcosa di pericoloso e i puristi del genere probabilmente mi odieranno. Sorry.  
> Durante la scrittura di questa storia, una tazza di Sally di Nightmare Before Christmas è morta. L’ho frantumata io. RIP TAZZA e scusa Giugi anche se poi te l’ho ricomprata.
> 
> Desclaimer: I personaggi non mi appartengono e questa fanfiction non è scritta a fine di lucro.
> 
> Attenzione!: Chiunque plagerà e/o prenderà indebitamente ispirazione da questa fanfiction sarà perseguito a termini di legge.

**C** A P I T O L O   U N I C **O**

 **FAMILIAR**  
(adj.) _1._ _well known from long or close association;  
2\. in close friendship; intimate._

(n.) _1\. a close friend or associate;_  
2\. (in the Roman Catholic Church) a person rendering certain services in a pope's or bishop's household;  
**3\. a demon supposedly attending and obeying a witch, often said to assume the form of an animal.**

 

 

 

_L’ esplosione di ogni singolo macchinario in una fabbrica tessile e il successivo incendio che aveva avvolto tra le fiamme ogni cosa nella periferia di Domino City non era stato il disastro più grande degli ultimi dieci anni nella zona. Il primato lo deteneva la scossa di terremoto che aveva raso al suo metà città, nonostante i protocolli anti-sismici applicati per costruire qualsiasi cosa da almeno cinquant’anni. E non era stato nemmeno quello con più morti o feriti: quel primato lo deteneva uno studente universitario che tre anni prima aveva deciso di giustiziare metà della sua classe a colpi di macete._

_La cosa assurda, a dire il vero, era stata l’assenza di morti e di soli due feriti. E la stele che era apparsa tra le macerie._

_Stele di fattura egizia che gli operai giuravano di aver visto, ma che all’arrivo delle forze dell’ordine non si trovava._

 

● ○ ●

   
---  
  
Kisara apre gli occhi in un mondo senza fiamme. Ha freddo e sente il rumore della pioggia fuori. Annusa l’aria e non sente l’odore di terra bagnata, si chiede in che diamine di realtà si sia svegliata e che diavolo sia successo per trascinarla lontano dalla sua tana. L’odore di pioggia però c’è, ed è forte, è pioggia d’autunno che va avanti da settimane intere e che sa di freddo, foglie marce e nebbia.

Si rende conto solo quando posa gli occhi su un ragazzo steso a terra – in una stanza che non ha mai visto, arredata in maniera a dir poco ridicola —, che è nella sua forma umana. E ciò non dovrebbe essere possibile. Muove le dita e fa così male che manda uno spasmo lungo tutto il bracco e se non fosse abituata al dolore e ad ogni genere di tortura si lascerebbe scappare un gemito sofferente; sa che ogni osso, muscolo e tendine le farà male ad ogni movimento per almeno mezza giornata e per evitarlo vorrebbe tanto riassumere la sua forma prediletta, cosa che realizza di non poter fare con estremo disappunto.

Fa un respiro profondo e si accorge che, oltre al profumo pungente, fresco e magico del ragazzo steso a terra privo di sensi, c’è l’indistinguibile odore sudaticcio di un umano in preda al panico. Volta di capo di novanta gradi ed immediatamente individua un ragazzo sulla ventina con indomabili capelli neri ed occhi castani. Più il suo battito cardiaco si calma, più il panico si dirada per lasciare posto a qualcosa che ha il retrogusto di _curiosità_. Quello sì che è strano.

«Perché non posso tornare nella mia forma originale?» chiede al ragazzo, sperando che lui abbia una qualche spiegazione. Evita di dire che la forma antropomorfa che possiede al momento è più vera di quella che predilige, non è importante e non vuole dare troppo spiegazioni a un qualcuno che, a conti fatti, non possiede le abilità per aiutarla. «E potrei avere dei vestiti?» mormora, nonostante la nudità in genere non la disturbi minimamente – il pudore è una cosa unicamente umana – ma consapevole che, non appena la sorpresa passerà, l’umano sarà quello a disagio.

«Credo sia colpa di mio fratello,» e le indica il ragazzo steso a terra, mentre scosta lo sguardo e le lancia una giacca bianca e lunga fino a metà polpaccio con il colletto inamidato, appoggiata precedentemente al divano color panna. È un capo di abbigliamento ridicolo, ma serve al suo scopo, e quando ha abbottonato anche l’ultimo bottone, il ragazzo torna a guardarla. «Vedi,» inizia, grattandosi la nuca. «A Seto è stato detto che è _una strega_ e non ha preso proprio bene la notizia. Nel nostro mondo non esiste la magia e--»

«So che tuo fratello è una strega, emana quell’esatto tipo di energia. E, _sì, la magia esiste:_ solo perché le creature magiche non si palesano agli umani, non significa che non ci siano. La magia è nella maggior parte delle cose.»

Ha sempre trovato gli umani limitati nelle loro vedute, neanche il mondo fosse stato creato appositamente per loro e tutto dovesse rispondere alle loro sciocche leggi.

«Chiaro. Sei qui, dopotutto,» risponde con un sospiro, pare rassegnato. «Comunque, Seto ha comprato alcune cianfrusaglie da vari collezionisti e dopo aver ripetuto almeno ogni quattro ore che _“la magia non esiste”_ per almeno una settimana, ha iniziato a leggere alcuni incantesimi a caso, facendo accadere cose _strane_.»

«"Strane" come?»

«Corrente che salta, tubature che esplodono, draghi che possono, a quanto pare, prendere forma umana come _famigli_ …»

«Famigli?» domanda inutilmente Kisara. Ora che ci fa caso sente un particolare formicolio sotto la pelle e una coscienza al limite della propria. «Oh, dannazione, sarà molto più difficile uscirne di quello che pensavo.»

Kisara spera solo che il suo nuovo protetto sia un’idiota e che non si renda conto che i draghi non potrebbero e non dovrebbero essere famigli per due solide ed ovvie ragioni.

 

● ○ ●

 

Quando il ragazzo – Seto, _Kaiba Seto_ , le ha detto Mokuba – apre gli occhi, le sue iridi sono vigili ed attente come se fosse stato cosciente da ore intere; senza alcun dubbio è dovuto all’adrenalina che gli corre nelle vene al ricordo dell’evocazione e dell’onda d’urlo che lo ha portato steso a terra. O forse sente anche lui il filo che li collega e tale connessione lo ha spaventato.

Kisara avverte pulsare la propria nuca per un solo secondo, poi la sensazione scompare. Il suo protetto deve aver sbattuto la testa.

Senza dire una parola gli si avvicina e lo aiuta ad alzarsi a sedere, una braccio attorno al suo busto e una mano a sorreggergli la testa, mentre prende un po’ della magia attorno a sé per lenire il dolore provocato dalla botta.

«Chi diamine sei, tu?» le chiede, burbero. Mokuba – l’umano, il fratello – l’aveva avvertita dello scetticismo di Seto e della sua amabile personalità. Le ha detto che è uno stacanovista, che è un bastardo, che è testardo ed ambizioso.

Lo adora di già.

«Oh, _strega_ , ne abbiamo di strada da fare…»

 

● ○ ●

 

Gli umani sono sempre più strani. E le diavolerie che hanno inventato negli ultimi settant’anni sono ridicole.

Per qualche ragione, i fratelli Kaiba sembrano essere sicuri che Kisara non abbia messo piede nel piano di esistenza degli umani da mille anni o giù di lì. È una cosa divertente ed irritante allo stesso tempo. Certo, tentano in tutti i modi di proteggerla dalla modernità e da tutto ciò che è elettrico o tecnologico – ed è un po’ grata che mettano a distanza quel robot che se ne va in giro a pulire il pavimento, anche se, a conti fatti, tra lei e quel coso non c’è paragone: vincerebbe lei senza nessun dubbio – ma le impediscono anche di uscire, nonostante sappia perfettamente cosa siano macchine, grattacieli ed insegne luminose. Certo, la televisione – ed è incredibile come la qualità di audio e video sia migliorata in soli sessant’anni – le ha mostrato abbastanza chiaramente com’è ridotta la terra e che razza di mostruosità siano diventati automobili, treni ed aerei, ma è comunque convinta di poter affrontare tutto quello senza grossi problemi.

Deve dire, però, che Kaiba Seto è particolare anche per gli standard abbastanza alti di assurdo che caratterizzano solitamente gli esseri umani.

Kisara si ferma che mancano tre metri alla porta, ha appena girato l’angolo, e forse dovrebbe sorprendersi nel vedere Seto appoggiato con nonchalance contro la porta. Pare uno di quei bellimbusti che ci sono sul retro dei giornali di gossip. È ridicolo.

«No,» la ammonisce, come se fosse un animaletto dispettoso che non vuole imparare le regole.

Kisara si ritrova ad alzare un sopracciglio in un muto segno di sfida. Non può ferirlo, non gli farebbe mai del male, ma conosce un modo o due in cui potrebbe liberarsi di lui per un paio d’ore, giusto il tempo di annusare l’odore là fuori e capire come mai sono giorni che si sente tesa senza nessun motivo apparente.

«Non minare la mia pazienza,» le dice, nonostante lei non abbia fiatato.

Kisara si morde la lingua per non chiedergli di quale pazienza stanno parlando, ma indirizza la propria sfacciataggine verso il proprio protetto. Non può leggere i suoi pensieri, ma può percepire il _tono_ ed è abbastanza. «Sei tu che stai logorando la mia di pazienza, _umano_.» Sa che odia quando lo chiama così. Probabilmente preferisce essere chiamato “strega”.

«Non voglio che tu esca, te l’ho già ripetuto.»

«Ed io non volevo tornare in queste lande desolate dopo neanche un secolo, eppure eccomi qui: _un famiglio per una strega_.»

Le narici di Seto tremano. No, decisamente non preferisce “strega” a “umano”. Non perde la sua compostezza, però; lo ammira per quella sua inflessibilità – uno dei due capi del filo deve essere anche solo vagamente in controllo delle proprie emozioni, visto che l’altro è tendente al caos e alla distruzione – e rimane in silenzio per svariati minuti. Le spalle sono talmente tese che paiono ingessate.

«Sì, un famiglio per una strega,» Seto sospira e la sua voce è calma, Kisara non è ancora riuscita a farlo arrabbiare davvero. E dire che ci ha provato assiduamente. «E in due settimane ti sei categoricamente rifiutata di aiutarmi in uno dei miei esperimenti, nonostante sia stato appurato che ti ho evocato qui per essermi d’aiuto.»

«Mi hai evocato per errore.» Si appoggia contro il muro alla sinistra del ragazzo a braccia conserte ed avverte le unghie delle dita formicolare, sa che manca poco e gli artigli perforeranno la pelle. È strano, perché non è arrabbiata, non sente l’impulso di distruggere ogni cosa le capiti davanti. È divertita, le piace far irritare quel ragazzino che si crede il padrone del mondo e che è convinto di meritare per qualche assurdo diritto di nascita poteri immensi. E Kisara potrà anche ammettere che la sua energia magica è straordinaria, ma quel potenziale è inutile o più semplicemente pericoloso se non viene modellato, se Seto non impara a controllare e a sentire ciò che è dentro e fuori di lui. «Hai ammesso tu stesso che non hai fatto caso quando è saltata la luce solo nel vostro piano, nonostante l’impianto elettrico sia centralizzato. O quando hai allagato il bagno, fulminato il computer e distrutto le vetrate di casa tua. Non stavi cercano un qualcosa che ti aiutasse a controllare i tuoi poteri. _Eri sicuro non esistessero_ , volevi solo giocare perché nonostante tu abbia venticinque anni, sei un bambino parecchio stressato e solo.»

Fa una cosa parecchio umana: gli si para davanti, gli afferra un braccio e lo costringe a sposarsi. Lo supera, apre la porta e se ne va sbattendola contro talmente forte che per un secondo teme che se ne sia uscita dai cardini.

  

● ○ ●

 

Quando torna, quella sera, Mokuba la sta aspettando sveglio.

«Sai, averti qui è un po’ come avere un gatto o un’iguana: sei sempre stravaccata nella poltrona nell’ufficio di mio fratello a prendere il sole e a dormire.»

Kisara non fa tempo ad offendersi – _un gatto o un’iguana, lei!_ – che il ventenne corruga le sopracciglia e mormora: «Forse è meglio l’analogia con il rettile, visto che sei un drago.» E poi continua: «E non dirmi di nuovo che è la stanza più calda della casa, sappiamo tutti che quello è il salotto, come sappiamo che la cucina al tramonto si colora di arancio e oro e che la camera da letto di Seto ha sempre le finestre spalancate fino alle sei di sera.»

Kisara non sa bene cosa rispondere e Mokuba non sembra sapere come mandare avanti il discorso.

«Mokuba, io--»

«Tu,» la interrompe, quasi spaventato che lei possa dire qualcosa di terribile, «sei la cosa migliore che ci sia capitata negli ultimi dieci anni, Kisara.»

Rimane senza parole. Non è mai stata la cosa migliore che sia capitata a qualcuno. È strano e nuovo e bellissimo e terrificante. Tutto assieme.

«Da quando ci sei tu, Seto lavora un po’ di meno ed è più rilassato.»

Poi se ne alza e se ne va.

 

 

Quando torna nella sua camera, Kisara nota che la luce della stanza di Seto è ancora accesa. Si ferma in attesa, cercando il ronzio di un computer portatile o lo sbattere dei tasti di una tastiera ormai mezza rotta. Non ha ancora capito perché Seto si ostini a tenere quel pezzo di antiquariato, come l’ha chiamato Mokuba. Non sente nessun rumore e, a passi felpati, si dirige verso la porta e la socchiude.

Vede Seto addormentato. Un libro di incantesimi sul petto, una tazza di caffè sul comodino e le sopracciglia aggrottate come se stesse cercando di scacciare un brutto sogno o pensiero.

È strano.

Kisara realizza di volerlo proteggere.

Di volerli proteggere.

 

● ○ ●

 

> Un demone, se si segue la definizione che ci hanno dato quel popolo meraviglioso che erano i greci, è una cosa difficile da stabilire. La parola deriva dal greco antico (δαίμων, trasl. dáimōn, «essere divino») ed è – nella religione e nella filosofia greca – un essere che si pone a metà strada tra due distinti piani della realtà: il divino e l’umano; dovrebbe quindi essere una sorta di intermediario tra i due mondi, una specie di messaggero.            
>  E se i demoni fossero solo questo, non avremmo nessun problema, credo, all’idea di doverli accettare nella nostra vita quotidiana.
> 
> [tratto dal saggio _Demoni e come riconoscerli_ di Pegasus J. Crawford]

 

● ○ ●

 

Kisara ha perso il conto del numero di volte in cui ha detto a Seto di liberare la testa da pensieri, di focalizzare una spiaggia rilassante o di immaginare ogni singolo filo d’erba di un prato.

Seto non riesce a concentrarsi su sé stesso, non riesce a percepire la magia perché una parte del sul cervello è costantemente intenta a pensare all’azienda, a Mokuba, al segreto che Kisara sa esistere ma di cui non conosce l’argomento.

È sempre preoccupato, sempre teso.

Decide di lanciarlo fuori dalla finestra.

 

 

_«Potevi uccidermi!»_

_«Ma non sei morto.»_

_«Mi hai defenestrato!»_

_«E hai imparato a levitare. Sono decisamente impressionata, ero certa avrei dovuto venirti a prendere.»_

_«Avrei potuto morire!»_

_«E non sei morto.»_

 

● ○ ●

 

Seto, a dispetto da ciò che crede Mokuba e probabilmente tutto il suo personale, non ha affatto bisogno di una vacanza.

E Ishizu Ishatar non è una ciarlatana, a quanto pare.

Quando si è presentata al suo ufficio, quella mattina, la prima cosa che gli ha detto è stata: _«Ho visto che sei riuscito ad evocare un drago. Ci farai ammazzare tutti.»_

A quanto pare le _streghe_ non dovrebbero essere in grado di legare dei draghi a loro: i draghi sono creature più antiche del tempo e della magia stessa. I poteri di angeli e demoni derivano da quelli delle divinità e quelli di quest’ultime hanno senso, sono comprensibili e prevedibili, sono loro di diritto. I draghi riescono a manipolare la magia e l’energia attorno a loro, ma non la creano. Sono un bel mistero.

Forse non è così ridicolo quando la donna, dopo quindici minuti di ostinato silenzio da parte di Kaiba, chiede: «Posso esaminare la bestia?».

Ci sono due cose che a Seto non piacciono di quella frase: la prima è il modo in cui ha chiamato Kisara, come se fosse un mostro, la seconda è l’implicazione di quell’ _esaminare_.

«No,» decreta senza la minima esitazione.

«Kaiba,» ripete la donna, nello stesso tono in cui ci si riferirebbe ad un bambino capriccioso, «se fossi in te starei attenta al tuo drago, nessuno dovrebbe essere in grado di evocarli. Nemmeno gli dei.»

Seto si rende conto di rispettarla ed odiarla allo stesso tempo. L’odio non è una novità, ma il rispetto lo è .

La sua vita diventa più strana di giorno in giorno.

«Inoltre, volevo dirti che nello stesso momento in cui hai evocato quella _cosa_ , ho sognato una stele di fattura egizia e in città hanno iniziato a succedere cose parecchio strane.»

Non fa a tempo a chiederle che cosa esattamente stia succedendo al di fuori della sua torre di vetro e cemento armato, che sente l’allarme dell’attico risuonare e si precipita al piano di sopra, seguito dalla donna.

 

 

Kisara percepisce il pericolo nel preciso istante in cui sente l’odore di incenso e di lino del Nilo. E l’allarme scatta.

«Sei fortunata che il mio vecchio sia morto, oppure con la tua pelle avrebbe impreziosito le borse di mia madre.» Si ritrova un coltello dalla lama grigio perla alla gola. Si aspettava una lama trasparente che rifletteva i raggi del sole in una moltitudine di arcobaleni. Un errore da principianti: la pelle di un drago può essere scalfita solo dal diamante e da artigli e zanne di un proprio simile.

La voce del ragazzo non è particolarmente profonda, ma neppure irritante o eccessivamente alta. La calma con cui pronuncia la minaccia è ammirevole. La sua mano non trema.

Non si chiede come abbia fatto ad entrare nell’attico dove i fratelli Kaiba vivono, quello è il compito di Mokuba che guarda la scena con occhi spalancati e una mano a mezz’aria, intenta a reggere tra le dita una bacchettata di riso.

Sa che Seto sarà lì a momenti, deve solo fare in modo di liberarsi del ragazzino prima che il suo umano la veda in pericolo. Non vuole farlo preoccupare inutilmente. E il colorito di Mokuba è un po’ troppo pallido, ha paura che possa svenire da un momento all’altro.

Con eleganza, abbastanza velocemente da non permettere allo sconosciuto di percepire il movimento, posa la mano destra contro la giugulare del suo assalitore e sente gli artigli prendere il posto delle unghie e perforare la pelle, come avverte la coda allungarsi e le ali uscire dalle membrane che le proteggono all’interno della sua schiena. «E tu sei fortunato che io non abbia fame, _bambino_. Solo perché la mia pelle sembra umana, questo non significa che lo sia, non credi?»

Lascia che l’egiziano provi a imprimere la lama contro il suo collo e con un sorriso la sente tentare di tagliare le squame che la proteggono senza riuscirci.

Si volta piano, sempre senza spostare gli artigli dal fragile collo dell’altro e sorride quando incontra un paio di occhi color lilla sorpresi. Ma non spaventati.

Ha fegato davvero, lo deve ammettere.

Lo squadra una sola volta e come sempre si sorprende di quanto sia semplice comprendere l’età degli umani: invecchiano così in fretta…

Deve avere qualche anno in meno di Seto, forse è un coetaneo di Mokuba; ha chiari capelli biondo cenere e per qualche strana ragione porta un paio di shorts cortissimi che mettono in mostra centimetri su centimetri di pelle color caramello e un top viola scuro. È ingioiellato come se fosse una regina pronta a dare udienza ai propri sudditi, volonterosa di mostrare loro la sua potenza e la sua ricchezza.

«Che diamine sei?» chiede il ragazzo, non osando muovere un muscolo.

È in quel momento che la porta sbatte e un _“Mokuba! Kisara!”_ preoccupato risuona nell’appartamento

«Stiamo bene, Seto. Dì alla tua accompagnatrice di farsi pure avanti.»

Il rumore di passi affrettati – scarpe di pelle nera e lucida, fatte su misura in Italia, e sandali alla schiava di fattura egizia – precede l’arrivo di Seto e della donna Ishtar. Sente la vista mutare e di colpo non distingue i colori o i dettagli, ma vede il calore emanato dai corpi attorno a lei e l’energia che creano: Mokuba è la sola nota stonata in quella stanza di auree. Seto è avvolto da una coperta di luce blu, la donna è interamente bianca, mentre il moccioso di fronte a lei ha ondate di viola e nero che lasciano il suo corpo.

Sbatte due volte le palpebre, i colori la assalgono e sente lacrime affacciarsi agli angoli degli occhi. La vista umana, più dettagliata e descrittiva di quella a cui è abituata, ma meno precisa sulla natura delle cose che la circondano, la irrita terribilmente.

Si impegna a non mostrare nessuna emozione. «Conoscevo vostro padre, moccioso, non è riuscito a scuoiarmi nemmeno una volta e dire che ci ha provato parecchio… Forse quello fortunato che sia morto sei tu, no, _Necromante_?» sussurra, sorridendo.

«Come fai a sapere--»

Lo interrompe dicendo: «Che sei un necromante? La tua colorazione è quella di un necromante. Che sei un Ishtar? Tua e tua sorella odorate di incenso e lino. Lei è identica a vostra madre.» Abbassa la mano dal collo e posa lo sguardo sulla donna. «Che tuo padre era un bastardo senza sentimenti e che ti ha torturato psicologicamente e non solo? Beh, siete Ishtar, che altro ci si può aspettare dalla vostra gente?»

Stacca gli artigli dal collo del ragazzo mentre Seto fa un passo verso di lei. Immediatamente la donna gli posa una mano sul braccio, come a trattenerlo, e Kisara si ritrova a ringhiare: è un suono basso e minaccioso, che nasce nel suo petto, esattamente da dove arriva il suo fuoco.

Le ali si spiegano e la coda frusta l’aria, mente si ritrova a fissare con fastidio crescente la mano che tocca il suo umano. La donna non molla la presa e, solo allora, Kisara posa lo sguardo sulla sua strega, come ad intimarlo di fare qualcosa prima che ci pensi lei.

La paura di essere rifiutati è un sentimento intrinseco in qualsiasi animale – draghi compresi – e Kisara, nonostante la rabbia, nonostante la consapevolezza che sono in pericolo, mentirebbe a sé stessa se non ammettesse di essere stata terrorizzata nel vedere la reazione di Seto al suo aspetto. Si era aspetta malcelato disgusto, sconcerto nella migliore delle ipotesi, ma la guarda come l’ha sempre guardata, si scrolla di dosso la mano della donna Ishtar e i suoi passi non esitano quando si avvicinano. La sua mano è calda e non trema quando si posa sulla sua spalla.

«Ishizu dice che sono venuti per avvertirci.»

«Il moccioso è venuto per uccidermi,» lo corregge. Posa gli occhi Ishizu Ishtar e con calma chiede: «Qual è il vero motivo per cui sei qui, _Veggente_?»

Quella donna è fatta di lino e acciaio. Regge il suo sguardo, quando confida: «Volevo avvertire Kaiba sul tuo conto ed informarlo della futura presenza di una stele.»

« _La Stele_?» chiede, «O _una stele_?»

«Qual è la differenza?» chiede Seto.

«Di steli ce ne sono a dozzine, ma se è La Stele… La Stele è quella che il necromante dovrebbe avere incisa sulla schiena e che cela l’evocazione di una divinità egizia minore,» spiega. «Quindi dimmi, Ishizu Ishtar, stiamo parlando di Atem o di un pezzo di sasso qualsiasi?»

 

 

> _La storia di Atem è davvero triste e pietosa._
> 
> _E dire che era iniziata con la grandezza e l’oro del sole._
> 
> _Tutto era partito da Atum, dio del sole che tramonta, colui che si era auto-generato e che aveva creato Shu – dio del vento – e di Tefnut – dea dell’acqua – la prima coppia divina. Fratelli e sposi che a loro volta aveva generato Geb – la terra – e Nut – il cielo notturno – che a loro volta diedero alla luce Osiride ed Iside – la fertilità e l’ordine – e Seth e Nefti – il caos._
> 
> _Dopo la loro creazione Atum semplicemente scomparve._
> 
> _Nessuno avrebbe saputo dire dove fosse andato, se fosse vivo o morto._
> 
> _Le leggende ed i miti si erano susseguiti per secoli e secoli… Ma circa tremila anni prima dell’avvento del dio dei cristiani era apparso un ragazzo con poteri simili per natura a quelli del progenitore delle divinità egizie. Simili e completamente diversi. Più deboli, meno efficaci, mal funzionanti._
> 
> _Aveva capelli che ricordavano una stella, visto l’oro che colorava alcune ciocche ed il modo in cui li acconciava, occhi scuri come i più profondi buchi neri e una smania di grandezza che lo faceva assomigliare ad un umano._
> 
> _E agli umani somigliava più che agli dei per passioni e desideri. E per quell’anima divina solo per metà._
> 
> _Rifiutato dagli dei e dagli umani, perché_ altro _, alieno, estraneo, sconosciuto. Ucciso da dei preti fanatici al culto di Amon-Ra, che rifiutavano l’idea che in Egitto camminasse con gli umani  un essere che poteva controllare la luce._
> 
> _Fu dimenticato Atem, com’era stato dimenticato Atum._
> 
> _Ma il suo ricordo fu fissato su La Stele da una famiglia di necromanti._

« _La Stele,_ » risponde Ishizu, stringendo i denti. _Un mutaforma ed un drago assieme. Impossibile._ Ma a quanto pare non così impossibile.

Che _quella cosa_ sapesse non era nei piani: solo gli Ishtar, di generazione e generazione, avevano tramandato il ricordo della Stele e della divinità. Non doveva sapere e non avrebbe dovuto essere in grado di prendere forme diverse da quelle di grossi rettili alati e neppure la più potente strega del secolo dovrebbe essere in grado di cambiare le cose. C’è qualcosa di strano in quella bestia, lo sa, lo sente, e a volte le pare pure di intravederlo, ma il puzzle è ancora sfocato e mancano troppi pezzi. La irrita.

Prende per un braccio suo fratello prima che la strega, il drago e l’umano possano congedarli e lo trascina via.

Quando sono a distanza di sicurezza, mormora a Mokuba: «Non avvicinarti a quella cosa per nessuna ragione»

«Sa della Stele e della mia schiena,» le risponde. Il _“Deve morire”_ rimane non detto.

«Nessuna ragione, Mokuba.»

 

● ○ ●

 

La tazza si frantuma a terra. Si rompe in tre grandi pezzi e due più piccoli. Senza contare gli innumerevoli frammenti che dovrebbero comporre un pezzo del manico e che sarà impossibile  recuperare. È chiaramente da buttare. Kisara sospira avvilita. Era la tazza preferita di Seto, quella con cui faceva sempre colazione.

Sa che Seto non si arrabbierà, non lo fa mai con lei e Mokuba, ma ciò non le impedisce di non sentirsi tremendamente in colpa.

Ma è anche vero che nell’ultima settimana Seto non le ha parlato granché, non le ha chiesto aiuto per nessuno dei suoi esperimenti – non li chiama mai incantesimi, è quasi irritante – ed è rimasto chiuso nel suo ufficio per buona parte degli ultimi tre giorni. Potrebbe dire di non avere la minima idea di cosa abbia, ma sarebbe un po’ come mentire, visto e considerato che crede di aver capito che l’arrivo degli Ishtar non ha solo scosso la quiete familiare e reso paranoico il suo protetto, ma ha fatto scattare un meccanismo che li sta lentamente portando alla resa dei conti.

Raccoglie i cocci della tazza con l’aiuto della magia attorno a sé, facendo del suo meglio per non tralasciare nessuna scheggia e lievitando il tutto finché non lo lascia cadere nel bidone dell’immondizia. Si appoggia con la schiena contro il bancone della cucina, sorreggendosi con le braccia. Chiude gli occhi e cerca di capire quando ha iniziato a sperare che i Kaiba non scoprissero mai cosa diavolo è, in modo da non poterla riportare indietro, lei che odia gli umani e la terra più di ogni altra cosa.

Ricorda che mille anni prima, o giù di lì, gli umani hanno tentato di stanarla per settimane all’interno di alcune grotte austriache con torce e forconi. Urlando al mostro. Promettendo di proteggere le loro famiglie. Spaventati a morte ma determinati ad affrontare qualunque rischio pur di uccidere il drago.

Sono folli gli umani: si credono i padroni del mondo, distruggono tutto con una facilità sconvolgente e lo fanno solo perché credono di essere gli unici esseri capaci di raziocino. Li ha sempre detestati, ancora prima che iniziassero a tormentarla.

«Kisara.»

Apre gli occhi e li punta contro Seto. Occhi di un rettile, di un drago, di un demone e un mostro.

L’aura blu che circonda Seto sembra pulsare. È nervoso. Per la prima volta di fronte a lei è nervoso. È giusto così, sono giorni che si sente più bestia che altro. E forse non dovrebbe sentirsi in nessun’altro modo. È una bestia, dopotutto.

Seto non odora di paura però, ha un odore più pungente e ci mete troppo – più di qualche secondo – a capire che diamine il suo protetto sia provando. La consapevolezza la porta ad irrigidirsi sul posto mentre un’ondata di _voglia_ la assale con forza. Si costringe a non pensarci e chiude gli occhi, tappandosi con una mano il naso.

«Kisara,» comanda la sua attenzione, Seto.

«Che vuoi?» si ritrova a ringhiare irritata.

«Non sei attenta, ultimamente,» la riprende, con lo stesso tono che si usa con dei ragazzini irritanti. «Ti ho chiesto se hai qualcosa da dirmi.»

«A parte che ho rotto la tua tazza per fare colazione? Nulla,» gli mente. Non si sente in colpa, ormai è abituata a mentigli. Non si fida degli umani.

Seto non pare interessarsi alla tazza, sa che c’è qualcosa sotto, qualcosa che in più di cinquant’anni Ishtar Padre non è riuscito a nemmeno a decifrare, arroccato com’era nelle sue sciocche convinzioni. Sono stupidi gli umani.

«Neppure il perché sei in questa forma di mezzo?» la provoca.

Kisara sente gli artigli raschiare con il piano in marmo della cucina e agita la coda come un gatto irritato.

Umani: sia che siano  mortali senza nessuna particolarità o abilità, sia che siano streghe, necromanti, veggenti o nephilim. Il sangue umano che scorre nelle loro vene è peggio del veleno di un vampiro e dell’infezione di un licantropo: corrode e li fa ammalare. Malati di narcisismo, maniacali nella loro smania di onnipotenza. E visto che ormai ha tutti gli indizi, forse è il momento di costringerlo a fare due più due.

«Oh, Seto, ma questa è la mia forma originale.»

 

● ○ ●

 

> Ogni demone che non sia classificato “superiore” discende dall’incrocio di tali creature con altre razze. Umani, nephilim, divinità superiori ed inferiori, licantropi, streghe, vampiri e tutti gli appartenenti alla Corte delle Seelie e i Non-Seelie. Non c’è razza che i demoni non abbiano infettato con il loro sangue maledetto. Si mormora, pure draghi, nonostante l’idea, mentre la scrivo, mi paia quasi ridicola e poco più di una diceria.    
> 
> [tratto dal saggio _Demoni e come riconoscerli_ di Pegasus J. Crawford]

 

● ○ ●

L’incisione brucia sulla pelle, come se la lama avesse appena finito di disegnare gli antichi simboli. Sono passati anni, il suo corpo ha smesso di crescere, il disegno è stato completato prima che il cancro si portasse via suo padre e sua madre scomparisse nel bel mezzo del nulla.

L’incisione brucia, la Stele apparirà, una fabbrica brucerà e ci saranno due soli feriti.

Marik Ishatar sa che non può permetterlo. Che per quella stele in troppi hanno sofferto, che porta solo caos e distruzione, che è una maledizione. Altro che la grandezza del sole e stronzate simili: quella divinità è crudele. Quale dio chiederebbe un sacrificio come il suo?

Continua a cercare il demone che può fermare Atem, che deve fermare Atem. A costo di perdere un pezzo della sua anima.

 

● ○ ●

Non capisco cosa vuoi farmi dire,» mormora una sera Seto, sospirando, stanco. «È irritante.» Non è solo irritante, è da strapparsi i capelli e cavarsi gli occhi. Sono giorni che Kisara se ne sta appollaiata sulla poltrona che ha reclamato come propria e dorme. O fissa fuori dalla finestra. Ha spostato la poltrona affianco al termosifone e si rifiuta di muoversi, non importa cosa Mokuba si inventi. Non mangia, non parla e vi è una tensione nelle sue spalle che fa male solo a guardarla.

«Sei sicuro di essere così intelligente come credi?» lo provoca, guardandolo per la prima volta in trentatré ore e sette minuti.

Seto non è una persona che si accontenta di qualcosa, vuole sempre tutto e subito. La sua pazienza è relativamente inesistente. Ma va bene, si accontenterebbe di risposte monosillabiche a questo punto.

«Non sono più sicuro di niente, Kisara.»

Si fa andare bene le briciole. Non esplode nemmeno in un attacco di rabbia ed indignazione, quando il drago smette di guardarlo e torna a fissare le mille luci che delineano i contorni della Domino notturna.

Lo sa, lo sente che c’è qualcosa che la preoccupa, che è in attesa, ma non comprende se sia preoccupazione per l’annunciazione dell’apparizione della Stele o per un qualcosa che non ha nulla a che fare con quella reliquia da museo.

Vorrebbe aiutarla. Non gli piace essere inerme ed inutile, non poter fare nulla per alleviare il peso che pare schiacciarla e dissipare le preoccupazioni che la tormentano e le impediscono di mangiare e bere e dormire.

_(Ma è solo un umano, un umano che non la conosce, non ha la minima idea della sua storia e di cosa l’abbia spinta a tornare ripetutamente negli inferi.)_

È un’infante in confronto a lei, lo sa e non gli piace.

Le si avvicina con un piatto di carne al sangue, ma non fa a tempo a porgerglielo che la sua mano viene schiaffeggiata e la bistecca finisce sul pavimento a qualche metro di distanza e con lei i cocci di ceramica.

«Non capisco cosa credi io voglia,» gli ringhia addosso. «Non sono stata io a decidere di apparire nel tuo salotto.» A quanto pare vuole litigare. Va bene.

Peccato che lui non abbia nessuna intenzione di stare a quel gioco al massacro.

«Mi odi,» replica, senza un nesso logico. Ignora il flash di luce che corre attraverso il loro collegamento e cerca di mettere da parte la consapevolezza intrinseca in lui che gli urla quanto non sia vero. Kisara non lo odia, _non li odia_ , lo sa.

«Non ti odio,» mormora lei, di colpo calma. Seria. La durezza nei suoi occhi non è cosa nuova – non potrebbe essere altrimenti: ha vissuto per talmente tanto tempo, è stata imprigionata, torturata, venduta come una schiava… Ha affrontato cose che avrebbero fatto in tanti piccoli pezzi creature più deboli.

Ma Kisara non è debole e  quella è la ragione numero ventisette della lista di motivi per cui ha smesso di cercare un modo per riportarla indietro. È una lista parecchio lunga. In caso Kisara dovesse chiedergli spiegazioni a riguardo, ha anche pronta una presentazione PowerPoint.

«Odi gli umani, però.»

«Odio gli umani.»

«E io sono un umano. Possiedo dei poteri, ma sono pur sempre umano,» ragiona. Vuole farle ammettere che un po’ ci tiene a loro. Lo sa che si è affezionata, lo sente: il calore che pervade i suoi pensieri ogni volta che Mokuba si addormenta davanti alla TV, e si raggomitola nel sonno come ad occupare meno spazio possibile, è inconfondibile; è perfettamente conscio che quella sensazione, che è descrivibile solo come una coperta morbida che lo avvolge, è spesso e volentieri diretta a lui. Quello che non gli è chiaro è perché voglia sentirlo. Non ha una spiegazione razionale. La cosa un po’ lo spaventa

«E io sono un animale, Seto, questo che dice di te?»

Che c’è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in lui, ovviamente, visto che non ha visto mai nulla di più bello ed erotico di una ragazza con una coda squamata e delle ali, ma non è quello il punto. È lei quella deve essere metaforicamente in un angolo e necessita di spiegargli cosa cazzo stia succedendo, perché la Stele, perché di notte la sente mormorare nel sonno _Ishtar_ e perchévsa che sogna il minore deglia appartenenti di quella famiglia che pare aver infestato la loro vita come una colonia di pulci. Se poi di colonia si può parlare, nel caso di quei parassiti.

«No, non rispondere. Mi dispiace.» Kisara torna a guardarlo e seria sussurra: «Non sei _un umano_ , come Mokuba non è _un umano._ »

Ma Seto non capisce. Non la capisce.

«Ti va di pranzare fuori? Sono stanca di starmene in casa,» mormora, mentre le ali, gli artigli e la coda si ritraggono e davanti a lui rimane soltanto una ragazza come le altre.

No, mai come le altre.

Le sorride, tende una mano e se la porta dietro.

 

● ○ ●

 

> Di tutti i demoni maggiori, si narra che il più pericoloso sia conosciuto con un nome sanscrito che significa “ _fulmine_ ” _._     
>  Occhi rossi o violetti, pelle mortalmente pallida o ambrata, capelli candidi o bianco sporco,  poco importa: Bakura nel corso dei millenni è stato una piaga che ha avvelenato il nostro mondo, sconfitto una sola volta da un drago bianco soccorso in aiuto di una divinità minore.   
> 
> [tratto dal saggio _Demoni e come riconoscerli_ di Pegasus J. Crawford]

 

● ○ ●

 

L’esplosione avverrà nel bel mezzo della notte.

Ogni singolo macchinario in una fabbrica tessile nella periferia di Domino City andrà in cortocircuito e successivamente imploderà. Poi tutta la struttura prenderà fuoco, secondo Ishizu Ishtar.

 _Nulla di sensazionale_ , pensa Seto, continuando a sfogliare le pagine del libro che ha tra le mani. In città sono successe cose ben più strane, come il terremoto che dieci anni prima ha reso al suolo metà edifici o un universitario impazzito che tre anni prima aveva deciso di giustiziare la sua classe.

È decisamente più interessante quello che ha scoperto tra le pagine di quel vecchio manuale. Della leggenda del _Drago Bianco Occhi Blu_ e del demone che lo ha generato, del demone che il drago ha sconfitto, che si dice sia per metà imparentato con la bestia.

Si blocca quando la voce di Ishizu cresce di intensità e di colpo tace. Non ha la più pallida idea di cosa abbia detto negli ultimi dieci minuti, ma è pronto a giurare sia un qualcosa di inutile, come i dettagli dell’esplosione.

«Si farà ammazzare,» sussurra la donna, dall’altro capo della linea.

«Chi si farà ammazzare?»

_«Kisara. Malik. Entrambi.»_

 

Kaiba Seto sa che il suo famiglio non è esattamente tale. Ha scoperto per puro caso che la creatura che ha legato a sé in un momento di pura arroganza è uno strano ibrido.

Per metà drago, per metà demone. È abbastanza certo che sia quel _Drago Bianco Occhi Blu_ che le leggende hanno definito invincibile, crudele e pazzo.

Kisara non è nessuna delle tre. È fragile, gentile e fin troppo sana, se si conta il numero di anni che ha sulle spalle e la sua dimora nelle viscere dell’inferno, circondata da ogni genere di mostruosità. Figlia del demone più crudele che abbia mai calcato il suolo terrestre, sorella del demone più assetato di sangue si sia mai visto e indissolubilmente legata ad una divinità minore.

Non appartiene decisamente al suo mondo.

Il fatto è che Seto non riesce ad immaginare una vita senza di lei.

Ed è per questo che si precipita alla fabbrica che da lì a dieci minuti esploderà. Perché Ishizu Ishtar ha delle visioni, la ragazza che vive con lui è un drago, _lui è una strega_ e, per la prima volta sin dalla morte dei suoi genitori, è felice. E tutti lo sanno quanto Seto sia egoista: terrà quell’ibrido legato a sé nonostante il buon senso  gli suggerisca di liberarlo ed ignorare un mondo che fino a qualche mese prima gli era inaccessibile e tornarsene alla sua vita. E sarà il migliore. La migliore strega mai vista sulla faccia della terra.

 

 

 _L’ esplosione avviene nel bel mezzo della notte,_ come predetto da una giovane egiziana nelle cui vene scorre il sangue di un’antica famiglia di necromanti e veggenti.

 _Ogni singolo macchinario in una fabbrica tessile implode e un lingua di fuoco lambisce l’intera struttura._ La forza del Sole personificato è senza eguali mentre la Stele appare e la divinità ritorna a camminare nel mondo degli uomini, proprio quando la più densa oscurità avvolge ogni cosa e un mostro dalle sembianze umane si prepara a distruggere la pietra.

 _Vi sono soli due feriti_. Un giovane necromante, di cui si prende cura un demone maggiore, dimentico del suo millenario rivale ed improvvisamente preoccupato per la vita di quel debole umano senza il quale sarebbe costretto a tornare nella prigione di fiamme e cadaveri costruita appositamente per lui. E una strega che ha impedito al drago di morire per completare il rituale.

È folle come un dio minore sia l’unico in grado di uccidere un demone maggiore dagli occhi color sangue e dai capelli color bianco sporco. È ridicolo che il necromante che custodisce il segreto della Stele sia stato colui a richiamare dal regno dei morti il demone, sicuro che la divinità fosse un pericolo per la sua famiglia. È la cosa più ovvia del mondo che un ragazzo innamorato salvi la sua bella a fine della storia.

_Nessuno trova la stele._

Non serve più.

 

 

Forse è la sua immaginazione, forse non lo è, ma Seto si ritrova una ragazza bellissima con la sua giacca bianca addosso che gli sorride. Ha gli occhi dello stesso identico grigio-blu dei propri e una parte di lui la riconosce in qualche modo. Vi è un qualcosa di scuro e pericoloso in quelle iridi. Pare un fantasma, una creatura senza peso e impossibile anche solo da sfiorare.

Ci mette qualche secondo di troppo a realizzare che è Kisara, ma quando lo fa, quando la nebbia lascia i suoi pensieri, increspa appena l’angolo destro della bocca nell’imitazione di un sorriso.

Gli fa male la faccia ed ogni muscolo del corpo, sente il sapore di sangue in gola e sulla lingua, ma quando Kisara si china su di lui e lo bacia, costringendolo ad aprire la bocca, ogni pensiero riguardante il dolore scompare.

E forse non è poi molto un bacio, è più un leccare via il sangue che ha in bocca, ma va bene anche così.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://cannellae.tumblr.com/) _(appena rinnovato, perché sono una control freak)_ – [Twitter](https://twitter.com/manaqel) (cose a caso)  – [We Heart It](https://weheartit.com/manaqel) _(che uso come album di aesthetics)_


End file.
